One More Day
by MermaidMelody92
Summary: What if you didn't know what you had....until it was gone? What if life gave you a second chance....to love the one you lost? What if you had one day....to change destiny? All-Human. OOC Occasionly. Rated T for mild language
1. Preface

**Hey to the people reading this! This is my very first story here on lovely Fan-Fiction and I'm a little nervous. All I've done for the past couple of years on this site is Beta for people. Lol!  
But it's gone pretty good so I've been throwing around the idea of writing for awhile and I saw a movie the other day that inspired me to do so (which is also where I got the idea for this story). When I saw the movie I thought about writing it, but decided not to. Then I couldn't sleep and all I thought about was this movie and how it would make a great Fan-Fiction story for a Twilight crossover. It was haunting me! Lol! So here goes nothing....**

**Let's go ahead and get the Disclaimer out of the way:**

**I do not own any rights to the famous Twilight characters or the plot from the movie If Only. Twilight and it's characters wholly belong to Stephenie Meyer and If Only rights wholly belong to the writer, and producers. I also am going with a little insight from the Diamond Rio song, "One More Day". Whose rights belong to Diamond Rio and their producers and also the song-writers themselves. **

**Now that that's taken care of.... Lol! So we begin....**

* * *

One More Day - Preface

I knew what I needed to do.... I can't let this happen.... Not _again...._ I wouldn't be able to go through this _again...._ The agony was unbearable.... I knew I wouldn't live

through it _again...._ Not when I knew I could do something to stop it from happening.

"Honey? Are you coming?"

"Of course, love. I'm right behind you."

_Love is stronger than death...._

_Even though it can't stop death from happening... It can try...._

_And in the end, love is stronger than death...._

* * *

**Well??? What do you think??? **

**I know it's not much. Just a little something something to get you interested. Lol!**

**I know exactly where i want to go with this story, but am so excited I can't get it all on paper. Lol!**

**Please R&R!! **

**Positive notes are greatly appreciated!**

**Thank you!**

**DearJohn2010**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey people! Sorry this took awhile but I've been busy with school and work. **

**Hope ya'll enjoy!! **

**Disclaimer still goes for everything. Nothing is mine. If it were, I wouldn't be writing this. Instead I'd be off on some tropical island sipping Pina Coladas on the beach with a towel boy that looked like a certain hottie celebrity. Lol! **

**But anywhos…. Enjoy!!!**

* * *

One More Day – Chapter 2

_Beep…Beep…Beep..._

Went the worst invention in history of mankind, the alarm clock.

Ugh. There is no possible way that it is already time to get up. I felt as if I've just laid down my head on the pillow.

But ahhh, that's why they put the lovely little snooze button there. To give that unlucky person just a few more minutes.

That is until I feel feather-light kisses up and down my chest, neck, and shoulder.

_Bella…_

I try to act like I'm still asleep and not let her know otherwise in hopes of more her sweet kisses. That's when I notice she's straddling my waist.

But she can always see right through me.

"Edward Anthony Masen, I know you're awake. You're a terrible actor. " She said in a light, teasing tone.

I couldn't keep the small smile from appearing on my face.

"Mmmm…. Nope. I think I need some more waking up." I said, my eyes still closed.

"Oh, really? Does that mean I need to go and get the bucket of ice water?" I could hear the smile in her voice. But along with it was the seriousness of her statement.

I flipped us over so that she was the one on her back and me leaning over her careful not to much too much weight on her by propping myself on my forearms. Huge grins on both our faces.

"I'm awake now. No need," I said in shock knowing full well she really would go and get that bucket and dump it all over my head.

"Good morning, you," she laughed.

_Her laugh…_Oh, how I loved hearing her adorable, melodic laugh be one of the first sounds I hear in the mornings.

"Good morning to you, too," I smiled as I leaned down to kiss her.

I meant for it to be a light and gentle 'good morning' kiss. But as usual, my Bella surprised me by deepening the kiss and running her tongue lightly along my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I gladly granted.

The kiss was starting to get very heated and it was taking all of me not to rip off her nightclothes and have her right here.

But alas, that damned alarm clock….

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_

"Dammit," I swore, as I rolled over onto my back trying to catch my breath.

"Wow, you really know how to sweep a woman off her feet with words," Bella said sarcastically as she also tried to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry, Bella. It's just that means I'm running late," I said in displeasure.

"Late, schmate," Bella said lamely. "Oh wait! I almost forgot! I got you a gift," she smiled excitedly and walked into the closet and closed the door.

"A gift? What for?" I asked.

"For getting the job that I know you'll get," she said from behind the closed door.

"Now how do you now that?" I asked dejectedly.

"Alice has a feeling. And you know how she is about her 'feelings'," she laughed.

"Yeah, well, I bet she's wrong about this one," I said in the same tone as before.

"Hey!" she poked her head out of the closet, "Don't let me hear you bet against Alice. Also don't ever let me hear you speak in that tone again. You're going to do great," she said tenderly.

"Ok ok, never again will I speak in that tone again," I smiled.

"Good," she said with a smile and stuck her head back into the closet.

I heard some rustling in the closet and Bella poked her head out again.

"Ok, are you ready your gift?"

"As I'll ever be," I said with a smile.

She popped out of the closet wearing a white doctor's lab coat with a stethoscope around her neck.

"What's this?" I asked in shock.

"Do you like it? Look! I even had it monogrammed," she said as he motioned at the spot on her left shoulder.

"I love it!" I said happily.

"And that's not the best part!" She said as slid the lab coat off and onto the ground as I noticed she was wearing naughty nurse's lingerie.

"Wow. Is that a Littmann Classic?" I asked as I pointed to the stethoscope. Making it a point to ignore her outfit.

She looked at me disappointedly and blushed a beautiful scarlet.

I growled at her playfully and ran and grabbed her around the waist and tossed her carefully on the bed as she squealed in delight.

I then kissed her hungrily as she moaned, the sound vibrating against my lips.

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_

"Damn that thing!" I growled. Bella and I haven't been together in a few weeks, considering I have been so busy what with graduating Med School and trying to get my residency at a hospital nearby, and I missed her.

And that damn alarm clock has a death wish right now.

"I have to go, I have to get ready," I said trying to ignore the sexy pout on her lips. I kissed her quickly and hopped off the bed as Bella grabbed me by the waist.

"Bella," I said warningly.

"Edward," She said in the same tone.

I turned around to see that pout on her face again.

"Bella, sweetheart. Please. Have mercy," I said holding my hands together as I walked toward the bathroom to take a shower. Trying to get away from the little vixen before I did something to make me even later. But that didn't stop her from following me and jumping up and wrapping her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck as I tried to turn the shower water on.

"But we talked about this. You know how important this interview is to me. If I don't get this job at the hospital I'll have to spend my residency in another state. And you and I both know I don't want to move," I said chastisingly.

"You know? I was thinking about that. After you get this job they'll give you a couple weeks to get settled and everything, right? And then you could come with me to Phoenix," she said hopefully. "I really want you to come to my mom's wedding."

I sighed. "You're not coming, are you?" She said dejectedly as she slid down back onto the floor.

"Look, Bella, we've been over this, too. I'm really sorry but the couple weeks I get off I need to spend at the hospital getting to know the surroundings," I said annoyingly.

"Fine. Ok. It's whatever." She said sadly and walked back to the bed.

"I'm getting in the shower now."

"Yeah, ok."

* * *

**Well, there it was! The first chapter! I'm excited to see if anyone likes it!!**

**PLease R&R! **

**Positive comments are always welcome!!**

**Later!**

**DearJohn2010**


End file.
